Amor en la oficina
by marycullemswan
Summary: Isabella consigue trabajo como nueva asistente personal de Edward Cullen para poder superarse a sí misma. Pero no sabe que al acercarse más a su jefe, alguien que lidia con sus propios fantasmas, conocerá el lado oscuro del amor.
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD: wwwfacebookcom / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia, esta vez la trama es completamente mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**CAP****Í****TULO 1**

Iba caminando por la playa, el frío de marzo me calaba los huesos pero mi mente estaba en otras cosas. No comprendía cómo me había metido en semejante lío yo solita y no veía la forma de salir de esto ilesa.

La verdad es que esto me pasa por querer ser lo que no era y abarcar más de lo que podía.

Cuando hace un año llamaron a mi casa preguntando por la señorita "Isabe**ll**a" para ofrecerle el puesto de secretaria de dirección en una conocida empresa de Madrid, no podía creérmelo, me extrañ**ó** un poco, ya que no me sonaba haber dejado mi _currículum vitae_ en esa empresa, pero como me hacía mucha falta el trabajo, decidí no pensar mucho en ello y lo acepté sin preguntar, como decía mi abuela "a caballo regalado no se le mira el dentado".

Me citaron para el lunes a las 8 de la mañana, para una entrevista personal con el director de la empresa. Como era viernes y no tenía nada formal para presentarme a la entrevista, decidí que a pesar del efímero sueldo de camarera y con la esperanza de conseguir el puesto, era hora de salir a comprarme por lo menos un traje decente para presentarme.

Con esa resolución llamé a mi amiga Ángela para que me acompañara al centro comercial.

Dos horas después estaba de regreso en casa, con dos trajes de falda y chaqueta, tres blusas y un juego de zapatos de tacón, además de una reducción considerable de mi presupuesto del mes, pero con la esperanza de una mejora.

El fin de semana pasó con bastante tranquilidad, el sábado hice limpieza general en mi pequeño apartamento, lo cual me ayudó a calmar un poco los nervios.

El domingo lo dediqué a preparar todo lo necesario para la entrevista y a revisar mi coche, un Ford con casi más años que yo, para que no me dejara tirada a la mañana siguiente, preparé la cena pronto y me fui a dormir temprano para poder estar descansada, sabiendo que los nervios me podrían jugar una mala pasada.

El lunes me levanté a las 6 de la mañana, más nerviosa de lo que nunca estuve, intenté relajarme con una ducha larga, el agua caliente me destensó los músculos, un poco más tranquila me dediqué a hacer algo decente con la maraña de rizos sin forma que era mi pelo, con mucha paciencia conseguí que cayera en ondas a mi espalda, me maquillé un poco, sombra de ojos, rímel y un _gloss_ labial, todo muy sutil y bajé a desayunar para irme.

Subí a mi coche y puse rumbo al centro de Madrid, hacia la entrevista que me ayudaría a salir adelante. Desde que mis padres murieron hace más de 3 años en un trágico accidente de coche, las cosas no me han ido muy bien, me tocó aceptar trabajos de poca monta para poder subsistir, llegaba muy justa a fin de mes, a duras penas tenia para pagar las facturas, a pesar de que tenía un título de secretariado y muchas ganas de trabajar y haber dejado más currículum que gente en la cola del paro, nunca me llamaban de ninguna empresa.

La razón que ponían todos era la falta de experiencia, ya que a mis 24 años, todavía no había ejercido mi profesión.

¿Pero cómo esperan que consiga experiencia si nadie se digna a darme la oportunidad?

Cuando llegué al edificio donde estaban las oficinas de la empresa, me quedé con la boca abierta, era absolutamente sobrecogedor, parecía una torre de marfil con sus cristaleras blanquecinas, reflejaba la luz como si brillara con la propia, debía de tener unos 20 pisos.

Una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial me dirigí a la entrada, al puesto de información, para preguntar a dónde debería dirigirme, allí me encontré a una rubia, de esas que parecen _barbies_ de tanto plástico que llevan encima, me dirigió una mirada condescendiente , como si fuese mejor que yo y con una sonrisa de lo más falsa me preguntó:

—Buenos días señorita, mi nombre es Jessica, ¿a dónde se dirige?

—Hola, buenos días, soy Isabella Swan, tengo una entrevista con el jefe de personal para el puesto de secretaria de dirección.

La tipa ésta me lanzó una mirada evacuatoria, como si decidiese que no soy buena para trabajar en ésta empresa._Perra_, fue lo que pensé en ese momento, cómo detesto que la gente haga esas cosas.

—Muy bien, diríjase a los ascensores y suba a la planta 17, allí en el mostrador de recepción dé sus datos y le dirán a dónde tenga un buen día

—Gracias, igualmente.

Dejándola allí me dirigí a los ascensores y presioné la tecla de llamada, intentando tranquilizar las náuseas que tenía en ese momento por culpa de los nervios, lo último que necesitaba era vomitar en medio de la entrevista.

Me subí en el ascensor y presioné la tecla 17, mientras ascendía, intentaba mentalizarme qué me encontraría en la entrevista, traté visualizar la imagen de mi futuro jefe, un hombre entrado en años, casado seguramente, me lo imaginé con tripa y calvo, seguro sería un estirado riquillo que no sabe cómo es la vida del trabajador medio, el típico empresario, vamos.

Eso me ayudó bastante a calmar los nervios, cuando llegué a la planta 17, respire hondo antes de salir. Casi se me sale la mandíbula del sitio, si el edificio por fuera es impresionante, las oficinas por dentro no se quedan atrás, la decoración además de funcional y sencilla, era sumamente elegante.

La decoración era básica, en blanco y negro, con un suelo en mármol del mismo color, en el que te podías observar como en un espejo, las paredes blanco marfil, en las cuales los apliques de luz eran también negros con algún detalle en dorado, cuadros con los marcos lacados en negro. El mobiliario de oficina en negro también, que contrastaba bastante con las paredes blancas.

Inhaléprofundo y me dirigí a la mesa de recepción para preguntar, en ella había otra chica de plástico, con la salvedad que ésta era pelirroja y no rubia, su sonrisa también forzada, me acerquépara hablarle.

—Hola buenos días, soy Isabella Swan y tengo una entrevista para dirección.

—Buenos días, siéntese por favor, enseguida la atienden.

—Gracias.

Ubiqué un lugar y esperé a que me llamaran, después de unos diez minutos me dijeron que pasara a la sala de juntas, me alisé nerviosamente las inexistentes arrugas de la falda y fui en esa dirección.

Cuando estaba al frente de la puerta intenté tranquilizarme, ésta era una oportunidad que no se me presentaría nuevamente, tenía que conseguir este trabajo a como diera lugar, respiré hondo y me dispuse a entrar, llamé dos veces y una voz muy suave me dijo que pasara, cuando abrí la puerta,nada, absolutamente nada me había preparado para lo que encontré.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD: wwwfacebookcom / groups / betasffaddiction**_

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia, esta vez la trama es completamente mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Todos los hechos, nombres de empresas y lugares son ficcion, cuanquier parecido con la realidad son coincidencia**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Al entrar me encontré de frente al mismísimo dios de la belleza, era una visión irreal, por un momento me pregunté si todo esto era uno más de mis sueños, tanta elegancia junta no podría ser posible.

Lo primero que observé eran unos ojos penetrantes, de un color gris plomo tan profundo que parecía que te estaban escaneando el alma, rodeados por unas pestañas largas, que lejos de parecer afeminado, no le restaban masculinidad, una nariz recta y aristocrática, una mandíbula cuadrada y perfecta, unos labios que te invitaban a pecar, un pelo castaño que tenía pinta de ser suave y sedoso, las manos me picaban por pasarlas por ese cabello y ese cuerpo de infarto, musculoso pero sin pasarse, enfundado en un traje negro hecho a la medida, que te quitaba el aliento.

No, definitivamente nada de esto podía ser real, tenía que ser producto de mis sueños, o eso creí hasta que el _dios_ carraspeó y me sacó de mi minucioso escrutinio.

—Buenos días,¿la señorita Swan supongo? Tome asiento, comenzaremos enseguida.

—Buenos días, señor.

—¿Quiere algo para tomar? ¿Un café, un refresco...?

—Muchas gracias, así estoy bien.

Mientras él leía unos papeles que tenía enfrente, yo cada vez me ponía más nerviosa.

—Bueno, lo primero, soy Edward Cullen y soy el director de la compañía, si pasa ésta entrevista, trabajaría para mí como asistente personal y secretaria, ¿le parece bien?

—Sí, señor Cullen.

—Bien, por lo que veo en su currículo no tiene experiencia previa, pero sus calificaciones son excelentes, ¿tiene algún problema para viajar de improvisto?

—No señor Cullen, no tendría ningún problema.

—El horario de trabajo sería de 8 a.m. a 6 p.m., con una hora para el almuerzo, aunque habrá ocasiones en las cuales deberá acompañarme a eventos y entonces sería fuera de horarios, ¿algún inconveniente?

—No señor Cullen, ninguno.

—Entonces señorita Swan,¿alguna pregunta que quiera hacerme usted sobre el puesto de trabajo?

—La verdad, me gustaría que me explicara cuáles serían mis funciones exactamente, si no es mucha molestia.

Me miró fijamente, como si estuviese evaluando responder a mis dudas, o cómo responderlas, eso me puso casi frenética, ¿tan malo era lo que tenía que hacer? Rogaba que no, porque necesito el puesto de trabajo, pero tampoco quiero ser la sirvienta personal de nadie, aunque en este momento aceptara casi cualquier cosa que me ofrecieran, todo fuera mejor que el trabajo en la cafetería donde estoy actualmente. Al cabo de lo que me parecieron horas, pero que debieron ser solo segundos, procedió a contestar mis dudas.

—Verá señorita Swan, las funciones que tendrá que realizar en el puesto son algo más extensas de las de una asistente personal o secretaria, si bien tendrá que ocuparse de mi agenda, de organizar las reuniones y cancelarlas si fuese preciso, archivar documentos y preparar la documentación necesaria que le requiera, dependiendo de cómo vaya requiriendo sus servicios, también tendría que realizar otras funciones que, aunque se salen un poco de lo normal, son completamente necesarias e imprescindibles.

—¿Por ejemplo?—pregunté un poco desconcertada.

—Acompañarme a cenas y exposiciones de carácter completamente social, entre otras de las que le iré informando según vayan surgiendo, espero sinceramente que si en algún momento tiene problemas con alguna de las tareas que se le asignen, tenga la confianza suficiente como para decírmelo en ese mismo instante.

—Créame que lo haré, señor Cullen.

—Bueno señorita Swan, si no tiene más preguntas, es todo, pase a Recursos Humanos para formalizar el contrato y la espero mañana aquí a las 8 en punto, que tenga un buen día.

—Gracias señor Cullen, aquí estaré puntual.

Salí de su oficina con las piernas como gelatina, qué hombre más guapo, no sé si seré capaz de trabajar con él y no babear a cada momento, es que solo de pensar en esos ojos que parece te van a traspasar, me entra un calor tremendo, y esa voz que te derrite entera y acaricia los sentidos, me pone el corazón a mil.

Después de pasar por Recursos Humanos, firmar el contrato de trabajo y estar a punto de que se me saliesen lo ojos de las cuencas al ver el salario, me despedí de _zorra 1_ y _zorra 2_, salí del edificiomás contenta que nunca.

Todavía me quedaba un reto que hacer frente hoy y era dejar el puesto de camarera que tenía en una cafetería de mala muerte en el distrito de Tetuán, lo cual es casi o más complicado que la entrevista de trabajo, pero si algo tenía claro es que no pensaba seguir trabajando para Francisco por mucho que me rogara, estaba harta de que me acosara constantemente, a pesar de estar casado y con hijos.

Como eran apenas las 12 del mediodía me fui a comer al vip, pedí un sándwich y una soda y me senté al lado de la ventana a comer tranquila mientras veía a los transeúntes pasar, no podía creer la suerte que tuve hoy, era increíble, pero todavía había algo que me inquietaba un poco, ¿cuándo dejé mi currículo aquí, que no me acuerdo?

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando me sonó el móvil, era mi amiga Ángela, enseguida contesté.

―Hola Ángela, ¿qué pasa?

―Hola Bella, ¿cómo te fue en la entrevista?

―Bien, me dieron el trabajo y el sueldo es espectacular, todavía no me lo creo.

―Eso es genial Bella, me alegro muchísimo por ti, al fin podrás mandar a Francisco a la mierda.

―Calla, no me lo recuerdes, ahora tengo que pasarme por allí y no creo que se lo tome demasiado bien, la verdad es que no me apetece nada y menos ir sola.

―Si quieres te acompañamos con Ben y así de paso salimos a celebrar tu nuevo puesto de trabajo.

―Eso sería genial Ángela, te lo agradecería eternamente, pero,¿a Ben no le molestaría?

―No te preocupes por eso nena, le encantará ver cómo pones a ese tarado en su sitio y le das la patada, será genial verlo.

―Ok, gracias amiga, ¿nos vemos allí en media hora?

―En media hora llegamos y felicidades.

―Gracias Ángela, adiós.

―Adiós_._

Colgué el móvil todavía más contenta que antes, me daba muchísimo miedo enfrentarme sola a Francisco, aunque vaya acompañada va a ser bastante bochornoso, eso si no se lo toma demasiado mal. ¿A quién quiero engañar?Debería prepararme para lo peor, bueno, es lo que me ha tocado, cuanto antes me lo quite de encima mejor ¿no?

Media hora después estaba aparcando mi coche frente a la cafetería, Ángela y Ben ya me estaban esperando afuera, bajé del coche y me dirigí hasta ellos.

―Hola chicos, ¿preparados para escuchar de todo?

―Vamos Bella, no será para tanto, ¿no? ―dijo Ángela.

―No creo que se lo tome bien y menos cuando lo dejo de un día para otro.

―Bella, Ángela tiene razón, no tienes contrato ni seguro, no está en posición de protestar por nada, bastante tiene que has trabajado para él en esas condiciones sin quejarte―dijo Ben.

A mí me parece que estaban siendo demasiado optimistas, si bien Francisco no era tonto, su problema era que creía saber más que nadie, aun teniendo mucho que perder, él siempre tenía la razón.

Llegó la hora de la verdad, de enfrentar al _negrero_ que tuve por jefe durante el último año y con esa certeza entramos al local.

La cafetería "El Rincón" había conocido tiempos mejores, estaba claro que necesitaba una reforma urgente y una limpieza a fondo, pero Francisco era tan rata que prefería mantenerla así antes de gastar un céntimo.

Llegamos a la barra, ahí estaba él, hablando con un cliente que no tenía pinta de llevar muy buena vida, me acerqué a ellos.

―Francisco,¿puedo hablar contigo a solas un segundo? ―pregunté,rezando porque éste fuese uno de esos días en los que se encontraba de buen humor.

―Sí, claro, ve a la cocina, enseguida estoy contigo.

Me di la vuelta y fui a la cocina, que no se había limpiado como Dios manda en siglos, en fin, _ya queda menos Bella_, me dije.

Al cabo de un rato apareció él, creo que la suerte que estuve gozando todo el día había desaparecido porque se le veía de mal humor.

―Esto… Francisco, ya no voy a seguir trabajando aquí ―dije sin rodeos.

―¿Cómo es eso de que ya no vas a seguir trabajando aquí? No puedes hacer eso.

―Pues te lo estoy confirmando, ya no trabajo más para ti y me gustaría que me pagaras lo que me debes.

―Mira, pedazo de zorra, no puedes dejarme tirado, si no trabajas esta noche aquí, ¡me las pagarás! ―soltó gritando. La vena del cuello estaba a punto de estallarle.

―He dicho que no, llevo un año trabajando en este sitio sin contrato ni seguro, aguantando tus acosos constantes, cobrando una auténtica mierda, así que no me vengas con amenazas y puedes dar gracias que no te he denunciado por acoso, ¿entendido? ―A éstas alturas ya tenía un cabreo de campeonato. ¿Quién se creía este payaso para amenazarme? Él pensaba que con eso iba a amedrentarme,estaba claro ―. Y te juro que si no me pagas lo que me debes, te mando a Sanidad, les parecerá interesante las condiciones en las que está el local.

Para cuando terminé de soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro, respiraba agitadamente, él sacó de su bolsillo un fajo de billetes y me pagó todo lo que me debía, se dio la vuelta gritándome que me largara.

Habiendo conseguido mi propósito sin mucha pelea, salí del local con mis amigos llevando una sonrisa pintada en la cara, nos fuimos juntos a cenar para celebrar mi nuevo empleo.

Después de una alegre comida entre risas y anécdotas, nos dirigimos a tomar unas copas, luego de las cuales quedé un poco ebria, brindando por las nuevaso portunidades.

Alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada llegué a mi casa y me fui directo a la cama, estaba reventada y mañana tendría que madrugar.

Ya recostada, me embargó una gran felicidad, ésta era la primera noche de mi nueva vida, nuevo trabajo y un sueldo más alto que me permitiría vivir mejor.

Y con ese pensamiento me quedé dormida.

* * *

**Bueno aquí está el siguiente capitulo**

**Como le irá a Bella en el primer día de trabajo?**

**Como se portara nuestro Edward con ella?**

**Espero vuestras opiniones**

**Gracias **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD: wwwfacebookcom / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_******Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia, esta vez la trama es completamente mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

Me encontraba en ese lugar entre el sueño y la realidad, donde eres consciente de lo que te rodea pero sigues dormida, cuando sonó mi despertador anunciándome que era hora de enfrentarme a mi nuevo trabajo.

Refunfuñé un poco y maldije por lo bajo otro ratito, mientras apagaba el aparato infernal que me había sacado de mi sopor y me dirigí a la ducha.

El agua caliente me relajó los músculos y consiguió despertarme del todo, después de estar como 20 minutos intentando hacer algo con la maraña que tenía por pelo, decidí que sería mejor recogérmelo en un apretado moño para parecer más profesional, así que después de luchar con los pasadores y la goma me fui a ver qué me ponía.

Luego de observar detenidamente el guardarropa, y viendo que no había mucho de dónde elegir, me decidí por un traje chaqueta falda azul marino de raya diplomática y una blusa blanca, junto con mis únicos zapatos de vestir negros, que tendría que cambiar en cuanto pudiese, los cuales habían conocido días mejores.

Ya vestida y preparada, habiendo tardado más de la cuenta en arreglarme, salí disparada de casa temiendo llegar tarde el primer día, ya tomaría un café una vez hubiese llegado.

El tráfico a esas horas era una auténtica pesadilla, después de estar metida por 10 minutos en un atasco kilométrico y acelerar más de la cuenta para compensar el tiempo perdido, conseguí llegar al aparcamiento del edificio.

Entré corriendo a la recepción y fui todo lo rápido que la estúpida falda y los tacones me permitían hacia el ascensor, ignorando la mirada de suficiencia que me dirigió la rubia de bote, Jessica creo que se llamaba, presioné la planta 17, al mismo tiempo que un chico que debía de tener mi edad, entraba en el ascensor.

―Hola, ¿eres nueva por aquí? No te había visto nunca ―dijo dedicándome una mirada, que intentando parecer seductora más bien me dio náuseas.

―Sí, hoy es mi primer día, soy la nueva secretaria del señor Cullen. ―Le dediqué una sonrisa, aunque no era verdadera, sino más bien por ser amable.

―Bueno, pues te acompaño en el sentimiento de verdad, el ogro Cullen es bastante difícil de tratar, no le duran las secretarias.

―Y eso, ¿por qué? No parece mala persona. ―Estaba muy sorprendida, a mí me había parecido bastante amable.

―Tiene fama de ser demasiado exigente y tener un carácter muy agrio, vamos que es un negrero, pero que no sepa que te lo he dicho yo. Por cierto soy Michael Newton ¿y tú?

―Isabella Swan, encantada.

Le ofrecí la mano, ya que no quería que se acercase demasiado a mí, nunca he llevado bien que la gente invada mi espacio personal, él se quedó observando mi mano, encogiéndose de hombros me la sujetó y la sacudió.

Cuando llegamos a mi planta me despedí de él y me dirigí a mi puesto rezando que mi jefe no hubiese llegado ya, aunque faltaran 5 minutos para las 8.

No me había terminado de sentar en mi puesto cuando la puerta del despacho de presidencia se abrió y por ella salió el hombre más atractivo que había visto en toda mi vida, pero el ceño fruncido y el rictus de su boca daban a entender que no estaba de muy buen humor, imponía mucho aunque no le restaba atractivo.

Me miró muy serio, sus ojos parecían de hielo puro, yo temblaba por dentro de pura congoja, parecía un depredador buscando una nueva presa, yo estaba cegada como un ciervo frente a los faros de un coche, hasta que un ruido sordo me sacó de mi estado de estupor.

―Señorita Swan, revise mi agenda, intente cuadrarla ya que su antecesora era una completa inútil y está hecha un desastre, después quiero que recoloque las carpetas de los archivos ya que no se puede encontrar nada, mientras tanto no me pase llamadas y quiero el informe de cuentas de la compañía _McCarthy S.L._ corregido e impreso sobre mi mesa para las 2 pm.

―Sí, señor Cullen.

Y con esto se metió de nuevo en su despacho, ni un buenos días ni nada, parece que el chico del ascensor no estaba tan equivocado, no sé cómo voy a poder hacer todo esto en un día sin morir en el intento.

Decidí que empezaría por lo que parecía más sencillo, su agenda, en cuanto la abrí mi mundo se vino abajo. Esto no tenía orden ni concierto, en qué estaría pensando la anterior secretaria para tenerlo así, era imposible entender nada. No sabía ni por dónde empezar, esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Me puse manos a la obra, intentando poner orden es este caos. Después de media hora me di por vencida, sería mejor rehacerla de nuevo, así que me dispuse a pasar todo a una agenda nueva pero esta vez a mi manera. Llevaba en ello como una hora cuando sonó el teléfono, con un suspiro me dispuse a atender la llamada.

―Presidencia de Cullen S.L, le atiende Isabella Swan, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

―Señorita Swan, tráigame un café sin azúcar y reserve mesa para tres en el restaurante de Giovanni para las 3pm.

Dicho esto colgó, ni gracias ni por favor, nada de nada. ¿Pero dónde aprendió este hombre la educación?

―Dios, dame paciencia, porque como me des fuerza lo mato ―dije bajo mi aliento mientras me dirigía a la cafetera de empleados para hacerle al señor educación, nótese el sarcasmo, su café.

Una vez hecho y habiéndoselo dejado a mi jefe en su mesa, el cual ni siquiera me volteó a ver, me fui a míescritorio a seguir armando el rompecabezas que era su agenda.

Eran ya las 12 del mediodía cuando terminé de pasarlo todo en limpio, después de hacer la reserva en el restaurante me dirigí al archivo como quien se dirige a una dimensión desconocida, aquello era un auténtico desastre, me iba a tener que quedar a vivir aquí para poder terminar.

Luego de tirarme hora y media buscando el maldito informe de cuentas y decorregirlo a toda prisa para que me diese tiempo, lo imprimí y junto con la agenda nueva me dispuse a entregárselo a mi jefe.

Toqué dos veces a la puerta y después de un suave "adelante", la abrí y entré.

―Señor Cullen, aquí está el informe de cuentas corregido y su agenda pasada en limpio, tiene reserva en el restaurante de Giovanni a las 3 a su nombre como solicitó.

Primero observó detenidamente el informe, después se dispuso a revisar la agenda personal y frunció el ceño.

―Señorita Swan, ésta no es la agenda que le entregué, ¿se puede saber por qué la ha cambiado?

―Señor, la otra agenda era imposible de arreglar, así que me pareció mejor cambiarla y pasarlo todo a una agenda nueva.

―La próxima vez que tenga que hacer algo parecido infórmemelo antes, no me gusta que mis empleados se tomen atribuciones que no les corresponden. ¿Entendió?

Está visto que mi día va a ser muy largo.

―Sí señor, me queda claro.

―Bien, entonces se puede ir a comer si quiere.

―Como ordene.

Y con esto salí del despacho de "ogro Cullen" como lo llamó Michael. Sabiendo que me quedaba muchísimo por hacer en los archivos y no quería que se me hiciese demasiado tarde, decidí que saldría a comprarme un sándwich y un refresco, regresé a mi mesa para comer en un tiempo récord.

Ya había terminado cuando mi jefe salió de su despacho, me vio con el mismo gesto con el que llevaba haciéndolo todo el día, ¿es que este hombre no lo cambia nunca? Parece un viejo prematuro.

―Señorita Swan, creí que ya se había ido a comer, debería aprovechar la hora del almuerzo, no quiero que se retrase por estar haciendo el vago y luego diga que no le dio tiempo.

―Sí señor.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para irse puse los ojos en blanco, madre mía, espero que no sea igual todos los días.

Me dirigí a los archivos para intentar poner orden dentro de ese caos, joder, esto me va a llevar todo el día y aun así no creo terminar hoy.

Puse manos a la obra, sacando carpeta por carpeta y apilándolas en el suelo, ordenándolas por montones alfabéticamente, luego las ordenaría dentro de la letra y por fechas al guardarlas.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba dentro de este cuarto oscuro y sin ventanas, metida en este lío de papeles y carpetas pero parecía que llevaba una eternidad. Me dolía la espalda por estar doblaba, las rodillas estaban quejándose por estar arrodillada en el suelo, tenía la cabeza un poco embotada de estar mirando tantos documentos y para colmo de males se me habían roto las medias al enganchase con la esquina de uno de los archivadores, además de que debía de estar hecha un desastre gracias a todo el polvo que había aquí acumulado. ¿Es que no limpian nunca aquí?

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que no escuché que abrían la puerta, hasta que alguien habló dándome un susto de muerte que casi se me para el corazón.

―Así que estaba aquí encerrada, he tenido que contestar yo mismo el teléfono que no dejaba de sonar, no le pago para que se esconda aquí y hacer el vago, que no se repita señorita Swan.

_Respira Bella, respira hondo, no lo mates que es quién te paga y necesitas el trabajo._

―Disculpe señor Cullen, estaba intentando ordenar los archivos y se me hizo tarde, no se repetirá.

―Eso espero señorita, ya son las 6, cuando termine de hacer lo que lleva haciendo toda la tarde puede marcharse y mañana la quiero puntual. Adiós.

Y con eso se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Este hombre va a terminar conmigo, espero que simplemente esté teniendo un mal día, de lo contrario, no sé cómo voy a poder soportar esto.

Me llevó otras dos horas terminar de ordenar todos los archivadores, cuando acabé me dispuse a marcharme, fui a mi mesa a recoger mis cosas, cuando vi que en el despacho de mi jefe había luz, la puerta estaba entornada y parecía que estaba hablando con alguien, como no se escuchaba respuesta supuse que debía de estar hablando por teléfono.

Me acerqué un poco a la puerta y parecía que estaba discutiendo con esa persona, pero no lograba entender lo que decía, estaba hablando lo que parecía ser griego.

―Lauren, δεν μπορεί να απαγορεύσει να δείτε το κορίτσι, αυτή είναι η γιαγιά του (1).

―Δενμενοιάζει ό, τινομίζετε ή θέλετε, αποδέχθηκετουςόρους, ότανυπέγραψετησύμβαση, μπορείτενακρατήσετεμόνοτομωρόότανδενείναιστηΜύκονοκαιοιπαππούδεςέχουνκάθεδικαίωμαναδει (2)_._

―Με ένα δαίμονα Lauren, ήταν εσύ που παίρνει κοίταξε καλύτερα με αυτόν τον τρόπο. Με αυτόν τον τρόπο θα μπορούσε να κάνει ό, τι ήθελε (3).

―Μηναπειλούνμε Lauren, ότιθαχάσετεπερισσότερα (4).

Después de colgar el teléfono hubo un silencio bastante pesado, no había entendido ni una palabra de lo que habían dicho, pero como no quería arriesgarme a que me pillaran espiando recogí mis cosas de mi escritorio y casi corriendo me encaminé al ascensor, mientras esperaba que llegara me pregunté quién sería esa Lauren y de qué estarían discutiendo.

Cuando éste llegó me metí rápido y presioné la tecla del vestíbulo, quería salir de allí rápido, entre tanto que bajaba me regañaba a mí misma por meterme donde nadie me llama, ¿qué me importa lo que haga mi jefe y con quién discuta?

Me subí a mi coche y me fui a casa, solo tenía ganas de meterme en la cama, estaba agotada y me dolía todo.

Llegué y preparé algo rápido de cena y me fui tempranito a la cama rezando que el día de hoy fuera una rareza y que mi jefe no fuese tan ogro de verdad, y con ese karma me quedé dormida.

Toda la semana siguiente fue de la misma manera, incluso peor, mi jefe no era un ogro, era un auténtico tirano.

Parecía que la tenía contra mí, todo lo que hacía estaba mal, todo eran órdenes y más órdenes. Que señorita Swan esto, señorita Swan tráigame lo otro, que si tenga más cuidado, que si esto no se hace así, lo siguiente sería que apareciera por la oficina con un látigo y ladrando órdenes mientras su esclava, o sea yo, agachaba la cabeza y cumplía.

En serio no sabía dónde me había metido, esto era el infierno en la tierra, de verdad éste hombre debe odiarme y lo más desconcertante de todo es que no sabía quéle había hecho para que me tratase así.

Ahora entiendo por qué no le duran las secretarias, con semejante abuso, pero a mí nadie me ganaba lo terca, aguantaría lo que hiciese falta para conservar el trabajo.

(1) "no puedes prohibirle que vea a la niña, ella es su abuela"

(2) "Me da igual lo que tu pienses o quieras, aceptaste las condiciones cuando firmaste el contrato, solo puedes tener a la niña cuando no esté en Mykonos y sus abuelos tienen todo el derecho a verla"

(3) "Con un demonio Lauren, fuiste tú la que decidió que le parecía mejor así. De ese modo podías hacer lo que quisieras"

(4) "No me amenaces Lauren, que tú pierdes más"

* * *

**hola chicas aqui estoy de nuevo**

**espero que hos guste el capitulo**

**espero buestros comentarios**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_****__******Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia, esta vez la trama es completamente mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Lunes otra vez, llevaba dos horas corrigiendo cartas y mandando _emails_, ya me dolían los dedos de teclear en el ordenador, todo porque a mi "perfecto jefe", nótese el sarcasmo, le había parecido incorrecta la forma en la que realizaba el trabajo, todo eran quejas, todo lo hacía mal, nunca estaba contento con nada de lo que hacía. Las consecuencias de todo esto, era tener que repetir algo que me había llevado horas, cambiarlo por completo y, deprisa, porque el señor lo quiere "para ya".

No puedo creer que hace escasamente una semana creía no poder tener más suerte, lo único bueno de todo era el salario impresionante, que me permitía pagar todas las facturas y darme algún capricho, porque trabajar para alguien que parece odiarte razón aparente, no era para nada agradable.

Y ya no digamos el que unos ojos grises penetrantes te persigan incluso en sueños, porque sí señores, desde que por error escuché a mi jefe hablando por teléfono aquel día, sus ojos, su voz y ese increíble acento griego me persiguen en sueños, debo de estar volviéndome loca, no encuentro otra explicación para soñar con alguien que claramente me detesta, diciéndome palabras cursis en sueños.

Estaba enviando el último _email_ e iba a imprimir unas cartas para que mi jefe las revisara, cuando sonó el teléfono.

―Presidencia de Cullen S.L., le atiende Isabella Swan, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

―Señorita Swan, venga a mi despacho inmediatamente, traiga las cartas corregidas e impresas que ya deberían estar y, por su bien, espero que estén correctas.

―Enseguida, señor Cullen.

A toda prisa terminé de imprimirlas y entré en la oficina de mi jefe para ver qué tripa se le había roto ahora.

―Aquí están ya corregidas e impresas para que las dé el visto bueno señor.

―Siéntese, por favor.

Me acerqué temerosa a la silla que señaló, esto no pintaba bien, de seguro iba a despedirme, nunca ha pedido nada por favor desde la entrevista de trabajo, y no me cuadraba que después de una semana me tratara bien, así, de buenas a primeras, era demasiado sospechoso. _Por favor que no me despida, por favor_.

Revisó las cartas una a una, tomándose su tiempo para hacerlo, yo internamente estaba temblando como una hoja en otoño. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, me observó intensamente, como evaluándome, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

―Bueno, por fin ha conseguido hacer algo bien.

―Gracias señor.

―No me dé las gracias, no era un cumplido, todo lo contrario, ha tardado una semana en hacer una sencilla tarea como escribir una carta decente. Cuando la contraté, esperaba que se esforzara más, a pesar de no tener experiencia previa, esperaba que pusiera todo su empeño para agradecer que le hayan dado la oportunidad, pero está visto que me equivoqué, ni yo mismo sé por qué no la despido ahora mismo, así que tenga cuidado señorita Swan, porque mi paciencia y tolerancia tienen un límite, y usted está demasiado cerca de sobrepasarlo.

―Sí, señor.

―Bueno, a lo que íbamos, que no la he llamado a mi despacho para decirle eso, o porque me agrade su presencia. La he llamado para informarle que nos iremos de viaje mañana a Grecia para arreglar unos asuntos en la sucursal allá, también pasaremos por las sucursales de Florencia, Milán y París. Necesito que llame al aeropuerto de Barajas, que preparen el avión de la empresa y que preparen el plan de vuelo, haga las reservaciones en los hoteles de costumbre, prepare un dosier con toda la información de cada sucursal, cuentas, clientes, y demás.

―¿Ha dicho pasaremos?

―Por supuesto, usted viene como mi asistente personal. Despeje mi agenda para las próximas tres semanas.

―¿Tres semanas?

―Señorita, cuando la contraté, le dije claramente sobre la posibilidad de viajar al extranjero sin previo aviso, si no tiene su pasaporte en regla, le recomiendo que se apure en hacerlo, junto con todo lo que le he dicho, porque salimos mañana temprano.

―Muy bien, señor Cullen.

―Le he enviado la ruta y los días que estaremos en cada país a su correo electrónico, ahora salga de mi despacho y póngase a trabajar, que para eso le pago.

―Sí, señor.

Salí del despacho como alma que lleva el diablo, no podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando, tres semanas con mi jefe de viaje, de ésta me despide seguro, no cabe duda, además que me ha cargado de trabajo, no creo que me dé tiempo a dormir hoy si además de hacer todo esto, tengo que llegar a casa y hacer la maleta para ese bendito viaje.

Lo primero que hice, fue llamar al aeropuerto para que tuviesen listo el avión y el plan de vuelo para las 8 am de mañana, justo cuando colgué el teléfono me di cuenta de algo en lo que no había caído hasta ahora, viajábamos en avión, y yo les tengo fobia.

Nunca me he subido en mi vida a uno de esos, no entiendo cómo la gente puede subirse a esos aparatos que pesan toneladas, que van volando a miles de metros de altura sin ningún apoyo, sin pensar en que pueden caerse en cualquier momento, es ilógico.

No sé qué voy a hacer, no quiero viajar en ese trasto del infierno, pero no me queda más remedio, es eso o que me despida el señor Cullen, según él, ya le colmé la paciencia. Si a eso le sumamos que voy a tener que pasar tres semanas completas con él, esto se va a convertir en una auténtica tortura, no creo que salga bien.

Revisé la agenda para sacar la forma de contacto de los hoteles, hice las reservas basándome en los datos que me había proporcionado mi jefe, ahora me quedaba lo peor, aplazar todas y cada una de las reuniones que había programadas para las próximas tres semanas, además de preparar las carpetas de información de las sucursales que visitaríamos, a pesar de que me había saltado la comida para que me diese tiempo, eran ya las 6:30 de la tarde y todavía me quedaba muchísimo por hacer. Apenas me va a dar tiempo a hacer la maleta y dormir un par de horas.

Eran pasadas las 8 cuando mi jefe salió del despacho, supongo que para irse a casa, cuando se fijó que yo seguía en mi escritorio terminando lo que me había mandado.

―¿Todavía sigue aquí? Sí que es lenta, lo que le mandé hacer no debería haberle llevado más de 3 horas, por lo que veo lleva más de 5 horas con lo mismo. Debería darse un poco más de prisa en cumplir sus deberes, no me caracterizo por ser paciente.

―Sí señor, no se preocupe, no tardaré.

―Eso espero, porque no quiero errores o retrasos durante el viaje, no estoy dispuesto a soportar ningún fallo más, su puesto pende de un hilo señorita Swan.

―No se preocupe señor, me aplicaré y no fallaré.

―Eso espero. Buenas noches señorita Swan, termine lo que le queda y la quiero con su equipaje a las 7 de la mañana en el aeropuerto, espero puntualidad.

―Seré puntual.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia los ascensores, mientras tanto yo le fulminaba con la mirada.

Dios, todo lo que éste hombre tiene de guapo lo tiene de insoportable, estará muy bueno por fuera, pero por dentro estaba completamente podrido y carcomido. No sé cómo voy a poder aguantar tres semanas, eso sin contar con el vuelo, ni si quiera sé cómo voy a enfrentarme a eso.

Sin querer pararme a pensar en el suplicio que será subirme a un avión, me puse a terminar la montaña de trabajo que todavía me quedaba por hacer.

Cuando conseguí terminar todo, me habían dado las 12 de la noche y todavía me quedaba como hora y media de regreso a casa, así que queriendo llegar lo antes posible, me dirigí al coche y me fui directo.

Cuando llegué, me puse a hacer la maleta, cosa que me llevó más de 2 horas, cuando terminé eran casi las 4 de la madrugada, así que sin siquiera pararme a cenar, ya que estaba demasiado cansada, cambié la hora de la alarma y me tiré a dormir. Éstas iban a ser tres semanas muy, muy largas.

A la mañana siguiente me levantó el ensordecedor ruido del despertador, con un gruñido me paré de la cama y me dirigí a la ducha, necesitaba con urgencia un buen baño de agua caliente que me hiciera reaccionar.

Después de ducharme, arreglarme y tomarme un café muy cargado, tomé la maleta, las carpetas y lo metí todo el coche, y ¿cuál es mi sorpresa? Que el coche no arrancaba. Dios, debí dejarme las luces encendidas anoche y ahora estaba sin batería, a este paso llegaré tarde.

Llamé a un taxi, que por cierto tardo más de 20 minutos en aparecer, le dije que nos dirigíamos al aeropuerto y arrancó. Para mi mala suerte había un atasco, del cual tardé en salir como un cuarto de hora, a estas alturas mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar, yo estaba muerta de miedo cuando le contesté al "ogro" de mi jefe la llamada.

―¿Diga?

―¿Se puede saber dónde está? Debería estar aquí hace más de cinco minutos ―me gritó, dejándome casi sorda.

―Discúlpeme señor Cullen, el coche no arrancaba esta mañana, he tenido que llamar a un taxi, además que hubo atasco.

―Es usted una irresponsable señorita, debería haber salido de casa más temprano, tiene cinco minutos para estar aquí, si no, considérese despedida.

Sin más me colgó.

Gemí para mis adentros, esto cada vez se parece más a una pesadilla, le dije al taxista que fuera más deprisa, que mi vida dependía de ello.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el área vip, al llegar casi me como la puerta.

* * *

**bueno chicas aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo**

**Primero que todo quiero darle las gracias a mi beta Darai DN por su ayuda**

**parece que se van de viage, aguantara Bella tres semanas con el ogro sin morir en el intento?**

**Gracias por leerme**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia, esta vez la trama es completamente mía, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Todos los hechos, nombres de empresas y lugares son ficcion, cuanquier parecido con la realidad son coincidencia**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Acababa de llegar a la puerta de la sala _VIP_ y después de identificarme con el personal, me dejaron pasar. Al entrar busqué a mi jefe, lo pude ver dándome la espalda. ¡Dios! Es tan guapo que impone, claro, hasta que abre la boca, entonces pierde bastantes puntos por déspota.

―Ya era hora de que llegara, señorita, estamos retrasados a causa de su maldita manía de hacer las cosas mal, debemos embarcar cuanto antes.

—Sí señor Cullen, siento el retraso, pero la culpa no es mía, sino del tráfico.

—Da igual de quién sea la culpa, de todas maneras es usted una inútil. Vamos.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, ¿qué me ha llamado?, esto no puede ser verdad, puede que haya llegado un poco tarde y que algunas cosas tenga que repetirlas, pero no soy ninguna inútil.

—Vamos, dese prisa, solo falta que además de inútil también sea retrasada.

Fui tras de él para subir al avión, estaba en shock, me había insultado en mi propia cara, esto no puede ser verdad. ¿Me voy a quedar callada mientras me falta al respeto este tío? No, eso sí que no, ahora me va a oír.

— ¿Se puede saber qué coño le pasa a usted? No creo que tenga derecho a tratarme así —dije con toda la entereza que pude, a pesar de ver todo rojo por el coraje.

—Vaya, parece que la gatita saca las uñas, tenga cuidado con cómo me habla, señorita, aquí el jefe soy yo y puedo tratarla como quiera y decirle lo que me dé la gana. ¿Queda claro? Si no le gusta, se aguanta o la despido.

—Mire, pedazo de simio prepotente, que sea el "jefe" no le da derecho a menospreciar a nadie, no pienso tolerar que me trate así.

— ¿Cómo acaba de llamarme?

—Pedazo de simio prepotente, aunque ni a eso llega, no tiene educación, no sabe tratar a la gente como a un igual, tiene un grandísimo complejo de superioridad, que seguro oculta algún problema de pichacorta o impotente, cuando quiera sacar la cabeza de su culo se dará cuenta que no es mejor que nadie, además de ser la persona más arrogante y despreciable que he tenido la desgracia de conocer. ―Terminé de decir con la respiración agitada.

Dios, soy mujer muerta, si hasta ahora no me ha despedido, después de semejante arranque estaré de patitas en la calle.

Su expresión era inescrutable, no sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, de seguro no era nada bueno, debía estar maquinando el mejor castigo para mi falta de respeto, una tortura lenta y dolorosa como en la edad media.

Lo que no me esperaba es que se echase a reír, madre mía, era el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado en mi vida, pero se reía de mí y eso solo consiguió que me enfadase más de ser posible.

—No entiendo qué le causa tanta gracia, señor, no creo que sea divertido que piensen eso de uno.

—Isabella, sí es gracioso, no me encuentro a menudo a alguien sumamente estúpido para hablarme así, cuando su empleo depende de mí —espetó con sorna.

—Pero será asqueroso, ¿me acaba de llamar estúpida?

—Sí, eso mismo acabo de hacer. ¿Tiene algún problema con eso?

―Cretino, a mí nadie me llama estúpida y se queda tan ancho, en mi vida me había topado con un ser tan, tan...

—Tenga un poco de respeto por su jefe, señorita, porque yo también puedo decir lo que pienso de usted.

—Si es tan amable de ilustrarme, se lo agradecería.

—Si eso es lo que quiere, así será, es usted la cosa más insulsa y aburrida que he conocido, me repugna que sea tan servicial, le he hecho la vida imposible y ni se ha quejado, no ha soltado ni un pero. Hasta hace poco me he estado preguntando si tenía sangre en las venas, no tiene nada de interesante señorita, con esa forma de vestir tan simple, es usted de lo más aburrida, todos los días con esa pinta de ratoncito asustado, parece más un mueble que una mujer, y sinceramente me repele.

— ¿Ha terminado? Porque no me conoce en lo absoluto.

—No, no he terminado —dijo, mientras se acercaba a mí y yo retrocedía, hasta que me acorraló en uno de los asientos del avión, puso un brazo a cada lado de la butaca y me observó fijamente con esos dos trozos de metal fundido que tenía por ojos—. Verás Isabella, a lo largo de mi vida me he topado con un sinfín de mujeres y conozco muy bien a las de tu tipo. Por fuera sosas y aburridas, escondidas detrás de ropa insulsa, aparentando lo que no son porque llevan demasiado tiempo metidas en ese papel, tanto tiempo que incluso ellas mismas se lo creen. Déjame decirte una cosa, la verdadera Isabella es completamente distinta, por dentro es fuego y carácter, para nada simple y dócil. ¿Me equivoco? Yo creo que no.

—No me conoce señor Cullen, nada de lo que ha dicho es cierto.

—Pues yo creo que sí acerté, lo he visto en cada segundo de esta conversación, he visto cómo llameaban tus ojos, cómo parecía que iban a quemarme en cualquier momento, he visto el fuego con el que me atacabas en lo acalorado de tu discurso.

—No, y podría separarse de mí, no me gusta que invadan mi espacio personal.

Se separó, pero en ningún momento despegó su mirada de la mía, me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Gracias a Dios que en ese momento hizo su aparición la azafata de vuelo para decirnos que tomásemos asiento, que despegaríamos en unos minutos.

Cada uno se sentó en un sitio distinto, saqué un libro que tenía en el bolso y mi _mp3,_ intentaría distraerme en lo posible del hecho de estar sentada en uno de esos aparatos infernales que la gente llama avión.

Encendí el aparato de música y abrí el libro dispuesta a leer. Estaba tan metida en mi mundo que no me di cuenta cuando nos pusimos en marcha hasta una hora después, bueno, no ha sido tan malo, ¿no? Seguí leyendo por lo que calculé sería unas dos horas.

Me arriesgué a echarle una miradita a mi jefe para ver qué estaba haciendo, me asomé por el lateral del asiento y vi que estaba revisando algo en su portátil, no se dio cuenta de mi escrutinio.

De repente el avión empezó a hacer unos movimientos raros, temblaba todo.

El piloto nos dijo que era turbulencia, que en seguida pasaría, pero yo estaba demasiado asustada para que eso me calmase, empecé a hiperventilar, el corazón me latía en los oídos y no escuchaba nada más.

En ese momento mi jefe se acercó para ver qué pasaba, al percatarse que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, me puso una bolsa de papel en la boca y me dijo que respirase hondo y despacio. Hice varias respiraciones mientras el señor Cullen me decía que todo estaba bien, que no pasaba nada y me tranquilizase. Cuando ya estaba más relajada, escuchamos lo que pareció una explosión y todo empezó a temblar.

Tras soltar varias maldiciones, el ogro se dirigió a la cabina para averiguar qué estaba pasando, cuando se escuchó otra explosión más fuerte justo a mi lado, salieron unas mascarillas de oxígeno del techo del avión, algo me golpeó en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

**POV Edward**

¡Dios! Es que esta chica no sabe hacer nada en condiciones, a veces pienso que el problema soy yo, que soy demasiado exigente, pero es que estoy rodeado de ineptos, no se para qué tengo empleados si tengo que revisarlo todo, y para colmo de males lleva retrasada como cinco minutos.

Me encontraba en la sala _VIP_ del aeropuerto esperando que la señorita Swan se dignase en aparecer, si no fuera que hay algo en esa chica con pinta de ratoncito asustado que me intriga y me obsesiona, ya estaría despedida por inútil, de hecho, no creo que la hubiese contratado si no fuera porque sentí algo extraño con ella el día de la entrevista, aunque no tenía ni experiencia.

Cuando mi mejor amigo, Jasper, me llamó diciéndome que una de sus mejores alumnas estaba buscando empleo, rogando le diera una oportunidad, pensé que no tenía nada que perder, en los dos años que tengo de haber puesto la sucursal en España no he tenido ni una sola secretaria que aguantase la presión, eso cuando no estaban intentando ser la próxima señora Cullen, algo que simplemente no iba a suceder.

Su primera semana fue un desastre tras otro, bueno no tanto, a decir verdad, pero me estaba gustando el fuego que brilla en sus ojos cuando se ofusca, seamos francos, soy un poco déspota pero me gusta ser así, si eres bueno la gente se toma demasiadas confianzas, y eso no va conmigo.

Cuando por fin hizo acto de presencia, estaba toda desaliñada, se notaba que había pegado una buena carrerita después del ultimátum que le di por teléfono, venía vestida como siempre, con esa ropa extremadamente seria y conservadora, el recogido del cabello estaba un poco desecho debido a las prisas y se le escapaban unos cuantos mechones castaños, le dije que llagaba tarde y la apresuré para embarcar.

Dentro del avión no sé qué le sucedió, la gatita sacó las uñas, me pareció extremadamente gracioso, un ratoncito intentando ser león, me llamó pedazo de simio prepotente, nadie, desde que era pequeño, se había atrevido a enfrentarme, pero por estúpido que fuera, aunque su salario dependía de mí, lo dejé pasar por única vez, además, me di el lujo de decirle unas cuántas cosas que pensaba de ella mientras la acorralé en el asiento.

En ese momento no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos marrones, ese olor a lilas y madreselva me tenía completamente hechizado, no sé qué tiene ésta chica, pero juro, por todo lo que es sagrado para mí, que voy a descubrirlo.

Cuando la azafata de vuelo nos anunció que debíamos tomar asiento, ya que estábamos a punto de despegar, dejé a la señorita Swan en su lugar y me ubiqué un par de asientos detrás, para no distraerme pensando en lo que esconden esos ojos encendí el portátil y me sumergí en el trabajo, todavía nos quedaban varias horas de vuelo por delante.

De repente el avión empezó a tambalearse por lo que según el piloto eran turbulencias, empecé a escuchar un ruido de una respiración acelerada varios asientos delante de mí, me acerqué para ver qué le pasaba a mi compañera de vuelo, ella estaba hiperventilando y su cara era de terror, debía de estar teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Saqué una bolsa de papel, se la puse en la boca y le dije que respirase hondo y despacio.

—Tranquila, no es nada, solo unas turbulencias, ya paso, cálmese —le dije en un intento por que empezase a respirar con normalidad.

Le llevó varios minutos pero consiguió calmarse, cuando se escuchó un estallido en lo que parecía ser uno de los motores del ala derecha, esto no me gustaba nada, así que me dispuse ir a hablar con el piloto para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Iba por medio pasillo cuando una gran explosión se escuchó en el ala izquierda, saltaron las mascarillas de oxígeno, se abrió un gran agujero en la parte de atrás del avión, justo detrás de donde estaba sentada Isabella, la cual se encontraba inconsciente debido a un golpe en la cabeza que estaba sangrando.

No lo pensé dos veces, al ver que estábamos cayendo en picada me dirigí hasta donde estaba ella y le desabroché el cinturón de seguridad, intenté que recobrara el sentido pero era imposible, considerando que no estaba para perder tiempo en algo sin remedio, me dispuse a asegurarme que el golpe al colisionar no fuese a matarnos, aunque sonaba más a una ilusión que a algo posible de conseguir, pero no pensaba morir si podía evitarlo; busqué por todos lados hasta que di con el bote salvavidas, lo agarré lo más fuerte que pude con un brazo, mientras con el otro intentaba agarrar a la chica inconsciente que viajaba conmigo, conseguí apenas meternos debajo de los asientos antes de que colisionásemos con el agua.

El impacto fue tremendo, me dejó desorientado durante varios minutos.

Cuando recobré la consciencia, noté que estábamos bastante alejados del avión, el cual se hundía sin remedio, estaba bastante mareado y me dolía mucho el costado izquierdo, como pude conseguí que el bote salvavidas se inflara, metí a la chica dentro y me subí, aunque me costó bastante.

Dentro del bote, después de comprobar que Isabella tenía pulso, me dejé caer, necesitaba descansar un poco, solo unos segundos hasta que se me pasara el mareo y ver qué podíamos hacer, no pensaba morir aquí ni dejar que ella muriese tampoco, ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

**Bueno chicas aqui estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo mas.**

**ya se que es corto pero no me mates vale**

**en cuanto pueda subire el siguiente**

**ya me diran que les parece, por lo visto Edward no es tan malo despues de todo, ni Bella es tan tonta jejeje**

**besos**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Me duele la cabeza y tengo muchísimo calor, no sé dónde puedo estar, pero esto se mueve mucho, lo último que recuerdo era estar en el avión con mi jefe y las benditas turbulencias, seguro de tanto hiperventilar perdí el conocimiento.

Me aventuré a abrir los ojos para saber dónde me encontraba, esto no me cuadraba nada, estaba en un bote inflable, varado en una playa que no conocía, con un calor de infierno, ¿cómo puede ser esto posible? Si lo último que recuerdo era el avión, a ésta hora deberíamos estar en Milán.

Cuando miré hacia abajo, vi a Edward dormido a mi lado, parecía que respiraba con cierta dificultad, tenía un corte en el pómulo que sangraba un poco, y la ropa hecha un desastre, parecía que había salido de una pelea.

Revisé mi aspecto y tenía la misma apariencia que él, no entendía nada.

Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, para tratar de descifrar qué había pasado, pero lo único que había cerca era arena, mar, y lo que parecía una maleta, un poco más alejada.

Decidí que no me podía quedar parada cuando todo indicaba que habíamos tenido un accidente, y viendo que no había nadie cerca, tendríamos que arreglárnoslas nosotros dos solos, así que me puse a trabajar. En situaciones como ésta, agradezco que mi padre me llevara de acampada con lo mínimo, para enseñarme supervivencia.

No quería despertar a Edward ya que tenía mal aspecto, así que me bajé del bote, y con bastante esfuerzo lo arrastré playa adentro, lo dejé cerca de la sombra de un árbol, para que al menos no le diese insolación, además de que, cuanto más tarde en despertar, mejor; ahora no tengo los nervios como para tener que aguantar las quejas de mi queridísimo jefe, ya bastante me estaba costando mantenerme calmada y no ponerme a llorar y chillar como histérica, viendo que estamos en una playa que parece desierta, sin comida ni agua.

Fui a buscar la maleta para ver si en su interior había algo que pudiésemos usar, lo que fuera. Al llegar me di cuenta que era mi maleta, bueno, por lo menos tendríamos cómo hacer fuego, un botiquín de emergencia, y con un poco de suerte, podría hacer una lona con el bote para cobijarnos en la noche; con cierta dificultad llevé el equipaje hacia donde estaba el bote.

Al acercarme, me dispuse a revisar cómo se encontraba Edward, la verdad es que no tenía buen aspecto, saqué el botiquín, que gracias a Dios llevaba siempre conmigo, y me puse a curarle el corte en el pómulo. En cuanto el algodón empapado en alcohol tocó la herida, Edward abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, un poco desorientado; cuando intentó sentarse hizo una mueca de dolor.

—No sé dónde estamos, lo último que recuerdo son las turbulencias, quédese quieto para que pueda curarle la herida.

—Me duele el costado y la cabeza, ¿de dónde ha sacado el botiquín?

—Cállese por una vez y recuéstese para que pueda atenderlo, el botiquín lo tenía yo en mi maleta, la cual estaba a unos metros de nosotros.

—Está bien —gruñó, mientras yo seguía curándole la herida del pómulo.

Una vez curada la lesión, me dispuse a palpar las costillas, hizo una mueca de dolor, por lo que debía tenerlas dañadas como mínimo, habría que vendárselas para evitar males mayores.

—¿Puede quitarse la camisa? Tengo que vendarlo.

—Si querías verme desnudo, no era necesario poner excusas, solo basta pedirlo.

—Será descarado, no es porque quiera verlo desnudo, señor, solo estaba preocupándome por sus costillas, si no quiere, pues se puede quedar así e irse al infierno.

—Tranquila, tampoco hace falta ponerse susceptibles; déjame de tratar de _usted_ que ahora no estamos trabajando, puedes llamarme Edward —indicó, mientras se quitaba la camisa.

¡Dios! Bendita sea la tentación, si con traje era realmente guapo, con el torso desnudo es un peligro para la salud de cualquiera. Cogí un rollo de venda y me puse a inmovilizarlo.

—La verdad que es un poco raro llamarle de _usted_ cuando estamos aquí; así que, yo soy Isabella, pero todos me llaman Bella.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a vendar?

—Cuando era pequeña, mi padre solía llevarnos a mi madre y a mí a acampar, solo con lo básico, poniendo por excusa que aprendiésemos supervivencia, por si alguna vez nos perdíamos; aunque yo en esa época no creía que alguna vez todo eso me hiciese falta, ahora le estaré eternamente agradecida a mi padre por todas y cada una de esas salidas, y por el curso de primeros auxilios al que nos apuntamos después de que me cayese por un muro cuando tenía 11 años.

—¿Dónde están tus padres ahora? Si no es indiscreción, claro.

—Murieron hace unos cinco años, en un accidente de tráfico.

—Lo siento.

—No importa, ya hace mucho —dije, restándole importancia.

Cuando terminé de vendarlo me dispuse a comprobar qué era lo que había en la maleta que nos fuese de utilidad, había un par de libros que podíamos utilizar para hacer fuego, además de mi querido encendedor, no es que yo fume, pero fue un regalo de mi padre, y siempre lo llevaba conmigo a donde fuese, la ropa podía servirnos para hacer sábanas y algo más, tenía un costurero, el botiquín, las medias podrían ser útiles para confeccionar una red para pescar, por fin encontré lo que estaba buscando: mi portátil. Si conseguía hacerla funcionar, podría intentar mandar un mensaje de auxilio y nos sacarían de aquí, tonta de mí al darme cuenta que se había mojado, no sé cómo no había pensado en eso.

—Bueno, creo que con lo que hay en la maleta podemos arreglárnoslas bastante bien por un tiempo, aunque primero hay que buscar un sitio para montar el campamento, ¿crees que puedas caminar?

—Sí, supongo que puedo hacerlo.

Le ayudé a levantarse con cuidado, pusimos la maleta en el interior del bote, y arrastrándolo, empezamos a caminar entre los árboles que colindaban con la playa para buscar un claro donde pudiésemos asentarnos, para poder pasar la noche, considerando que estaríamos un tiempo aquí. El dolor de cabeza me estaba matando, pero necesitaría agua para poder tomarme un calmante, por lo cual eso tendría que esperar. Edward de momento estaba bastante tranquilo, solo rezaba porque no apareciese el déspota en cualquier momento.

Ya llevábamos caminando un buen tramo, cuando encontramos un claro rodeado de árboles, lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiésemos instalarnos, y los árboles nos proporcionarían sombra para evitar las horas de más calor.

—Creo que deberías sentarte Edward, pareces cansado, yo me puedo ocupar de todo lo demás.

—De ninguna manera, no pienso dejar que te encargues de todo tú sola, no soy un inútil.

—Bien, pues entonces yo iré a buscar agua, tú puedes recoger ramas secas y encender una fogata, ¿está bien?

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso en medio de la nada, Einstein? —espetó irónicamente. Así no sobreviviríamos juntos.

—Vamos a ver, déjame pensar… quizás con el encendedor que hay en la maleta sería posible, ¡ah!, y también podrías utilizar hojas secas y ramas, a no ser que quieras hacerlo a la antigua usanza, rozando dos piedras, sorpréndeme. No sé para qué te ofreces a ayudar, si hay que explicártelo todo con dibujos y señales, podrías utilizar tu bonita cabeza para algo, ¿no?

—Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así, vete a buscar agua, del fuego me encargo yo. —Rodé los ojos y me mordí la lengua antes de empezar una discusión.

¡Dios! Es que éste hombre me saca de mis casillas sin proponérselo. Empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, tenía que encontrar agua como fuese, fui fijándome en los árboles, parecían frutales, al menos tendríamos algo que comer, mientras caminaba, escuché el sonido del agua correr, debía de ser un río o algo parecido, así que me dirigí hacia el sonido, que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

Al llegar, me encontré con un panorama precioso, era un pequeño arroyo, que terminaba en una cascada preciosa, la cual desembocaba en una laguna de aguas claras, era lo más bonito que había visto en mi vida. Me entraron unas ganas terribles de nadar en esa laguna, eso podría ser más tarde, ahora tenía que buscar la forma de llevar un poco de agua, y lo más importante de todo, encontrar el camino de regreso.

Observé a mí alrededor, buscando algo que pudiese servirme para transportar agua, lo único que encontré fueron unos cocos, que parecía se habían caído del árbol, pero estaban sin abrir, de momento tendríamos que conformarnos con eso; me quité la chaqueta y la usé para llevarlos, cogí los que pude y fui caminando de regreso.

Cuando llegué, Edward ya había encendido el fuego y estaba revisando el contenido de la maleta, espero que no haya visto mi ropa interior, que vergüenza.

—¿Qué haces Edward?

—Nada, solo revisaba lo que había aquí, hay una portátil, pero ha debido mojarse porque no enciende, además, he encontrado un costurero y algunas cosas bastante interesantes.

—Cosas interesantes, ¿cómo qué?

—No sé de quién sería ésta maleta, pero no me importaría haberla conocido, usa algunas prendas que son bastante interesantes a decir verdad, como éste diminuto camisón, y la selección de lectura es de lo más interesante, no sé tú, pero yo ya encontré algo con lo que pasar el tiempo muerto, aquí hay un par de libros que merecen la pena leer.

—Pues creo que tendrás que pedírselos prestados su dueña, y no sé si ella te los quiera dejar a ti precisamente.

—¿Se puede saber de qué coño estás hablando? No creo que ningún tripulante del avión haya sobrevivido, y si así fuera, a saber dónde estarán, no podría pedir prestado el libro ni aunque quisiera.

—Definitivamente lo tuyo no es la ironía, si te estoy diciendo que tienes que pedírselo a su dueña, es porque ella está viva y en éste mismo sitio.

—No estoy para adivinanzas ahora, ¿te importaría ser más clara?

—Que da la casualidad, señor inteligente, que éste es mi equipaje, y podemos agradecer que la marea lo haya arrastrado, ya que gracias a Dios suelo viajar preparada, por si acaso.

—¿Esto es tuyo? O sea que éstas cosas tan pequeñas, a las que apenas se les puede llamar ropa interior, son tuyas. ¿Cuántos secretos más tienes guardados?

—Ninguno que a ti te pueda interesar, y si así fuera, tampoco te los contaría precisamente a ti.

—¡Cuánta hostilidad hay en el ambiente! Cambiemos el tema, ¿encontraste agua?

—Sí, encontré una laguna a un par de kilómetros, pero viendo que no tenemos cómo trasladarla… De momento, tendrá que ser suficiente con agua de coco, después podemos usarlos para traerla. Lo que no tengo claro todavía es cómo abriremos los cocos sin destrozarlos.

—Ya ves, después de todo no soy tan inútil, sorprendentemente, yo sí sé cómo abrirlos sin despedazarlos.

Dicho eso, se levantó a buscar su chaqueta, la cual había dejado junto con la camisa en el interior del bote, sacó una cajita cuadrada, no sabía qué estaba pensando, no creo que una caja de madera pudiese servirnos para ese trabajo. Al regresar a dónde yo estaba, se sentó frente a mí y la abrió, de ella sacó una pequeña navaja multiusos, no sabía cómo había podido pasar eso por aduanas, pero no pensaba quejarme.

—Cuando viajas en un avión privado, no sueles tener las restricciones que hay en los vuelos comerciales, y si tienes dinero, mucho menos, éste es un regalo que me hizo mi hermano cuando cumplí los 18, y siempre la llevo conmigo cuando viajo.

Estaba impresionada, el ogro después de todo si tiene su pequeño corazón, muy escondido, pero lo tiene; solo espero que podamos salir de ésta isla cuanto antes, no quisiera que volviese a ser el mismo Edward de la oficina.

Mientras él maniobraba con la navaja para abrir los cocos y que pudiesen servir para echar agua, yo me puse a pensar cómo se podría usar el bote para hacer un refugio, creo que se podría hacer sin tener que romperlo. Me puse a buscar un par de troncos que soportasen el peso, cuando los encontré, hice dos hoyos en el suelo para clavarlos, puse el bote encima, de momento tendría que servir así.

—Bella, esto ya está abierto, ven aquí y brinda conmigo.

—¿Que brinde contigo? ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo?

—Por las súper vacaciones que nos hemos tomado, en ésta isla paradisíaca.

—¡Que gracioso es usted señor! Difícilmente le llamaría a esto "vacaciones" —espeté irónica.

— No, es broma, brindemos por haber salido con vida del accidente, que no es cualquier cosa.

—La verdad es que yo no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó después de las turbulencias.

—Tranquila mujer, que no hay mucho que recordar, y ciertamente, nada agradable.

—Pero me gustaría saber qué pasó exactamente, no me gusta tener lagunas, ¿podrías decirme qué sucedió?

—Si quieres te lo cuento, pero ya te dije que nada que valga la pena recordar; durante las turbulencias te dio un ataque de pánico, justo cuando parecías más tranquila, reventó uno de los motores, fui a la cabina para ver qué pasaba, cuando estalló el segundo motor, causando que se abriera un agujero justo detrás de ti, una de los piezas debió golpearte la cabeza, porque cuando me acerqué estabas inconsciente, el resto es un poco confuso, actué por instinto, cogí el bote salvavidas, nos metí debajo de los asientos segundos antes de que el avión impactara con el agua, después de eso no recuerdo nada más.

—Gracias Edward, muchísimas gracias.

—No entiendo por qué me las das si yo no hice nada.

—Sí lo hiciste, si no hubiese sido por ti, seguramente no estaría viva, y me educaron para ser agradecida.

Se quedó mirándome a los ojos fijamente, me perdí en ese mar de metal que me tenía hechizada, se fue acercando poco a poco, su mirada se desvió de mis ojos a mi boca, inconscientemente sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero mi cuerpo no era capaz de moverse, su boca estaba a escasos milímetros de la mía; yo no estaba segura de si quería que esto sucediese, pero no me dio tiempo a pensar cuando sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos, al principio estaba paralizada por la sorpresa, pero terminé respondiendo al beso, el mejor que me habían dado en mi vida, sin duda, aunque inseguro al principio, fue un beso tierno y suave, pausado aunque exigente, no sé si pasaron horas o segundos, cuando nos separamos.

—¡Dios, Bella! Llevo deseando hacer esto desde que te vi por primera vez en la entrevista de trabajo.

—Edward, no sé si esto sea correcto, eres mi jefe, y aunque me gustas mucho, no creo que éste sea el mejor momento.

—¿Te gusto? —Sonrió coquetamente, alzando las cejas—. Lo de ser tu jefe, aquí no es problema; lo del momento, creo que no hay mejor momento que ahora, no sabemos el tiempo que vamos a estar aquí varados, es una buena forma de conocerse sin la interferencia del mundo, además, tampoco hay mucho qué hacer ya que estarás a mi merced no se sabe cuánto tiempo.

—¿Que estaré a tu merced? Ni que fuese prisionera, creo señor, que el que esta temporalmente imposibilitado es otro, así que por lo visto el prisionero eres tú.

—Yo encantado de serlo, si la carcelera eres tú, aunque puedo llegar a ser un recluso bastante mandón.

—Guárdate lo déspota para cuando estemos en la civilización, que allí sí eres el jefe, aquí mando yo, por cierto, si puedes caminar, deberíamos dar una vuelta para recoger algo de fruta, yo estoy famélica y de camino a la laguna vi árboles frutales.

—Claro, sin problema, demos un paseo.

Después de esa conversación, nos fuimos a recolectar fruta, no conocía esa faceta de mi jefe, aparentemente no es tan dictador como parece.

* * *

**Bueno chicas aqui esta es capitulo**

**Siento la tardanza espero que lo disfruteis**

**muchas gracias por leerme**


End file.
